The Lunatic
Russia |side2 = ROC Rebels Mind-controlled Chinese forces |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon to free the Chinese from mind control Evacuate Volkov |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown ROC commander |forces1 = * Volkov * Chitzkoi |forces2 = * Part of scavenged Russian equipment * Most Chinese arsenal |casual1 = None |casual2 = Medium |music = Fantasy (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: The Lunatic is the tenth Soviet Act One campaign mission. Briefing Comrade, the final hour of the bourgeois order in Europe is at hand. Besides a few Allied remnant armies holed up in France, everyone else has evacuated to Britain. It seems the Kremlin wants the war to be over, and has authorized the last MIDAS to be used, except the Allies' Gladius System is protecting the isles. The entire Comintern is at the coast. High Command is so confident of victory, they are blind to the fact that the Allies are not defeated. Resentful of you as they are, they have other ideas for you - we received a message from the Chinese that ROC rebels used the occasion of the PRC's focus on Europe and Japan to renew their crusade, and have apparently captured.. you're going to love this - a Psychic Beacon. PRC Command says they constructed it to subdue the rebels. Instead, it now has taken the minds of the Chinese, or rather, the few loyal in their hearts. Its range is phenomenal - your American scientists suspect that with it having to work so little to subdue the minds of a few, it could divert power to range. Already, three PRC armies have defected. This will cause catastrophe for our war in Europe. Using the MIDAS is definitely out of the question, it is destined to strike London and the Chinese would never allow it. Thus we are forced to use unconventional tactics, like robotic warfare. The biggest question is, how did they even get one? Only a few outside of Soviet command even know what they do. To everyone else, it looked like Americans were just volunteering en masse into our own army. The only one who could actually give it to the Chinese was Yuri. Objective 1: Protect the Kirov Airship from anti-aircraft fire. Objective 2&3: Evacuate your forces through a plane & keep Volkov alive. Events Escorting the Airship Volkov and Chitzkoi were each dropped by a Cargo Plane on the shore of the lake and immediately responded quickly in order to let the Kirov Airship full of bombs safely reach the destination. Chitzkoi quickly wiped out most of ROC's infantry and vehicles, and Volkov focused on destroying Sentry Guns, Flak Cannons, and Tesla Coils. After they landed on the high ground, they discovered that there was a Sentinel on the way to the Kirov Airship, and that in order to approach it was necessary to bypass the cliff from the east. There were still quite a few Battle Bunkers on the road. They were basically destroyed by Volkov because let Chitzkoi clear them was too dangerously. After a while, they also found an untouchable Tesla Coil. At this time, the intel pointed out that how to resolve Flak Cannon next to Psychic Beacon was to destroy the Tesla Reactors located in the west – although destroying them would not cut off the power of the beacon. Volkov hit the barrels after reaching the reactors, destroying all reactors in one fell swoop, and the commander of ROC had to sell his Flak Cannons after seeing that. A moment later, with all the Flak Troopers, Halftracks, Sentinels, Flak Cannons and Tech SAM Bunkers on the road being eliminated, the remote-controlled Kirov Airship successfully reached the location of the beacon and completed its mission. Extraction After completing the mission, they were ready to leave with Cargo Plane on the southwest side. But prior to this, Volkov found a way to the north alone, and at the end of the valley he discovered an Engineer who wanted to join them. The Engineer took Volkov to the west and captured a Mine Shaft on the northwest side. The General instantly understood how ROC rebels were active: Through these Mine Shafts, they could unexpectedly attack the PRC military, and they were likely to capture the Psychic Beacon in this way. However, Chitzkoi had an accident at this time: it was suddenly broken for some reason and could no longer continue fighting, but the Intel told the General that the Soviets had the technology to rebuild Chitzkoi. Volkov finally came to the southwest side, eliminated the defenders and boarded the plane. But after he evacuated, the General discovered another strange thing: a girl who looked like a scientist chased it over - maybe trying to intercept him - but eventually failed. Aftermath The Psychic Beacon that have enslaving the Chinese population may have been destroyed, but this incident soured the Sino-Russian relationship. In fact, when the Russians questioned how the Chinese could have a Psychic Beacon, they deny of having built such a thing and angrily demands to know the reason for the Russian intervention which resulted in the Beacon's destruction. Expecting something worse to happen behind his back, the General sends his forces to the KI Assembly in Japan to get to the bottom of this. Difficulty changes Starting credits: 5000 on all difficulties. Easy * The number of enemy defense forces and structures are the least in this difficulty, such as less Sentinels will be found. * Sight of enemy anti-air powers near Psychic Beacon will be revealed. * The player will receive warning when reaching east slope, and the sight of 2 Battle Bunkers on the highland will be revealed. Normal * Sight of enemy anti-air powers near Psychic Beacon will be revealed. * The player will receive warning when reaching east slope, and the sight of 2 Battle Bunkers on the highland will be revealed. * Enemy will paradrop more infantry on the map after Psychic Beacon is destroyed. Mental * The number of enemy defense forces and structures are the most numerous in this difficulty, such as there will be frequent enemy anti-air defenses. * Enemy will paradrop more infantry on the map after Psychic Beacon is destroyed. Trivia * There is an Engineer in the top right corner of the map, who is friendly and can be used by the player. * When Yunru appears, she cannot be killed. zh:战争狂人 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions